1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of data processing. In particular, the invention relates to forwarding condition information from first processing circuitry to second processing circuitry.
2. Background to the Invention
A data processing apparatus may comprise first processing circuitry and second processing circuitry. For example, the second processing circuitry may provide auxiliary processing functions which are not available in the first processing circuitry. Sometimes, the outcome of an instruction being executed by the second processing circuitry may be dependent on the outcome of an instruction executed by the first processing circuitry. For example, the second processing circuitry may execute a conditional instruction whose outcome is dependent on condition information maintained by the first processing circuitry, the condition information indicating various properties of the outcome of a program instruction executed by the first processing circuitry. To allow the conditional instruction to be executed correctly, condition information may be sent from the first processing circuitry to the second processing circuitry. The circuitry for forwarding the condition information can be complex, and so the present invention seeks to reduce the complexity of this circuitry and improve the efficiency of forwarding of condition information from first processing circuitry to second processing circuitry.